


Не забывать

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть разные способы помнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забывать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960313) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



Все начинается с крохотной синей звездочки на внутренней стороне запястья Мако. Райли замечает ее во время очередного спарринга — яркий промельк цвета, отвлекающая его внимание ровно настолько, чтобы дать ей возможность воспользоваться преимуществом и уложить его на лопатки.  
Усмехнувшись, он салютует ей, признавая ее победу. Но Мако не улыбается в ответ, только смотрит на него неодобрительно, поджав губы: ты можешь и лучше. Впрочем, она все равно протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.  
Райли принимает и руку, и помощь. И, уже встав, разворачивает ее руку запястьем к себе — чтобы рассмотреть там свежую татуировку, все еще немного покрасневшую и припухшую.  
— И что это значит?  
Вместо ответа она выдергивает руку и говорит:  
— В столовой уже обед, идем.  
Они, как обычно, забирают свои подносы и устраиваются в ангаре — там же, где когда-то сидели, глядя на Джипси — и не заговаривают об этом.

До Райли доходит, когда она набивает три звездочки — красные с золотом. К этому времени Мако успевает добавить себе татуировок, и вообще-то ему бы стоило сообразить уже давно. Темно-синяя — маршал Пентекост, серо-стальная — Чак Хэнсен и Страйкер Эврика, две золотисто-коричневых звездочки — Саша и Алексей, три рядом — братья Вэй. Список ушедших, отпечатанный на внутренней стороне ее предплечья с военной точностью; Райли чувствует груз каждой потерянной жизни, проводя пальцами по этой линии.  
Ему хотелось бы войти в дрифт снова — чтобы он мог понять. И чтобы Мако поняла — что он слишком долго носил в себе память о Йенси, что эта память выжгла в нем черную дыру, которую только недавно удалось заполнить. Он бы предупредил Мако, если бы мог — о том, как опасно отводить своим мертвым слишком много места в сердце. Но они по-прежнему не разговаривают — не об этом — и им больше не нужен дрифт, не теперь, когда Разлом закрыт, и кайдзю больше нет, и PPDC до сих пор пытается понять, что же им делать дальше, когда враг побежден. И потому все, что Райли может сделать — это догадываться.

— Дело не в том, что они мертвы, — говорит Мако вроде без повода, пока он перебирает увядшие листья салата, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то съедобное. — Дело в том, что они... имеют значение.  
— Ты имеешь значение, — выпаливает Райли не задумываясь; она удивленно моргает, недоверчивая улыбка появляется на ее лице. — И Джипси.  
— Да, — кивает Мако.  
— Нам стоит как-то отметить и это тоже. Выжившие заслуживают памяти не меньше, чем погибшие, — идея приходит к нему внезапно, но стоит произнести ее вслух, и он уже знает, что это правильно.  
Улыбка Мако становится ослепительной.  
— Да, — говорит она и крепче сжимает его руку.

Тендо рисует эскиз, а Ньют дает им контакты своего тату-мастера. В один из дней — просто день, никаких памятных дат — они отправляются в тату-салон и молча сидят, ожидая своей очереди.  
Мако потирает внутренную сторону предплечья, и Райли не нужен дрифт, чтобы знать, где она попросит нанести рисунок. Она даже не вздрагивает, когда инструмент начинает жужжать и мастер приступает к работе. Ее взгляд не отрывается от собственной кожи, от символа, появляющегося под иглами. Когда мастер пытается завести разговор, чтобы занять время, Мако рассказывает о своей семье — о том, как они погибли, и как она вступила в PPDC, чтобы отомстить за них. Как она это сделала.  
Расположение рисунка делает его похожим на щит, но Райли знает другое: это и есть ее сила; на той же руке, где отпечатан список ее мертвых, на той же руке, которой она управляла Джипси Дэнжер и завершила свою месть. Это — самое сильное в ней.  
Когда подходит очередь Райли, мастеру не приходится даже спрашивать. Он забирается в кресло и расстегивает рубашку, обнажая участок кожи над сердцем.  
— Прямо здесь, — говорит он и устраивается поудобнее, пока мастер меняет иглы.  
Это — самое сильное в нем.  
Он смотрит на Мако, пока касания игл обжигают кожу. Она тоже смотрит на него и улыбается, глядя, как четкие чернильно-черные линии прорисовываются на его коже: крылья, и щит между ними, и звезда в центре. Джипси Дэнжер; те, кто выжил — вместо потерянной ими семьи. И Мако стоит рядом, со сверкающими глазами, проводя пальцами по свежей повязке.

Постепенно это распространяется повсюду — медленно, потом быстрее и быстрее. Райли вдруг замечает крохотную татировку на запястье у одного из техников — случайно, в столовой. Даже Ньют добавляет символ Джипси в свои рисунки — вроде бы незаметно, но отчетливо различимо, если присмотреться.  
Конечно, не все наносят эти знаки прямо на кожу — такой способ подходит не каждому. Но все равно оно повсюду — подвески на шее, нашивки на куртках, наброски на полях чьих-то черновиков.  
Это принадлежит им. Это значит, что они выжили — и что они помнят. И это вовсе не груз, как он боялся, это даже не якорь, не дающий сдвинуться с места. Это просто отражение тех отметин, которые они уже оставили друг на друге, только теперь видимое. Это значит, что они — семья. Что они — вместе — что-то да значат.


End file.
